The Mistakes Of Life
by Lolagemeow
Summary: What happens when Irina Spalko and Mutt Williams have a one-night stand? There are very bad consequences.
1. A Mistake

Chapter 1

Irina Spalko was swigging vodka out of a bottle at her desk. She was on the crystal skull mission and was in her tent. She finished the bottle off and then slammed it with some force onto the desk in front of her. She was as drunk as a skunk.

"Hey" A voice said. Irina jumped, knocking the empty bottle onto the floor. Mutt Williams bent down and picked the bottle up. He put it to his lips and drank the very last little drop at the bottom.

"Who set you free?" Irina asked.

"One of the soldiers was pissed out of his mind and set me free, I asked him to" Mutt smiled.

"Oh, that's nice" Irina grinned. She looked so out of it.

"Talking of piss drunk, are you okay?" Mutt asked.

"Yes I am more fine that I ever could be!" Irina grinned. Mutt ran his eyes over her slender body. Her uniform wasn't very flattering at all but he was sure that what was underneath it was very enticing indeed. Irina caught him ogling her and smiled.

"You like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Very much so" Mutt smiled. He walked over to her slowly.

"Do you know what I can't understand Irina?" Mutt asked, cupping her chin in one hand.

"What?" She asked.

"You can have anything you want and yet you never ever ask for sexual pleasures" He whispered seductively, gently kissing up and down her neck.

"Mmm… it doesn't usually interest me, tonight however, is different" She whispered erotically stroking his chest. He moved his lips to her lips. They kissed violently, biting each others lips. She felt him grasp her belt and let it fall to the floor. She removed his jacket and shirt and he did the same to her. He kissed along the outline of her bra, making her groan in pleasure.

"I've never been treated so gently before, Mutt" She whispered, breathing faster.

"Well, you are a very fragile figure" Mutt whispered in her ear. He removed her bra and then felt her pulling at his belt. He pushed her onto the bed with some force.

"Oh Mr. Williams, you're becoming more and more rough" Irina purred. He got on top of her and kissed her all over.

"I know you like it Irina" He grinned.

"I certainly do" She smiled.

"You know that you're going to regret this in the morning don't you?" Mutt asked.

"I don't care, we'll deal with it then" Irina smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" He whispered, gently nibbling on her ear. She giggled.

"Mmm, that tickles!" She squealed.

"Good, I'm glad you like it" He grinned. Then they made love, with not a care in the world. Except, there was going to be a care in the world. Very soon.


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2

Irina woke up. She stretched her arms and yawned. She looked at her clock. It was 7:00am, not time to get up yet. She was about to turn over and go back to sleep, when she felt the presence of someone in her bed with her. She looked over to find a naked Mutt Williams fast asleep on the other side of the bed. She looked under the covers at her own body and saw that she was naked too.

"Shit!" She cried. Mutt woke up with a start.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked.

"What happened last night?" She exclaimed.

"Uh… we had sex" Mutt said.

"What? Oh my god…" She trailed off as she threw up on the floor. "Great, I've got a massive hangover too" She grumbled.

"Well, you did down a bottle of vodka" Mutt said.

"Oh my god" She moaned, lying back down.

"Hey, it's okay" Mutt smiled. He moved over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed he lips and stroked her hair. Irina had never been treated like this before. She relaxed and let him cuddle her.

"Why did you want to have sex with me?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't" Mutt smiled. She snuggled into his chest. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep darling" He whispered.

"Okay" She smiled. She drifted off to sleep. An hour later two soldiers came bounding in.

"There he is!" One of them yelled. They ran over to the bed and went to grab Mutt but then they saw Irina's head pop out from under the covers. She screamed loudly.

"What right do you two think you have to just come cavorting into my tent, I'm naked for christ sake!" She cried.

"We're awfully sorry Miss but we are here to take Mr. Williams back to his rightful place in the prisoners tent" One of the soldiers said.

"Well, do you have my permission?" Irina asked.

"No, but we have Dovchenko's" The other one said.

"Dovchenko… Tell him I'll take Mr. Williams back myself, we just need to discuss some things" Irina said.

"Okay Miss" They said, walking out of the tent.

"I'm sorry Mutt, but you'll have to go back to your tent, we can't have anyone knowing about this, they'll kill you" Irina said.

"I know, I know" Mutt smiled, getting up and putting some clothes on. Irina put her clothes on too and then escorted him back to the tent. She spent the next week going to see him secretly every day and pretending to question him. It was 8:00am in the morning. Time to get up. Irina rose from her bed and got up. She immediately threw up on the floor. She hadn't drunk anything all week, so it wasn't a hangover.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled. She quickly put some clothes on and ran to the prisoner tent.

"Wow, you're in here quickly" Mutt smiled.

"Mutt, there's something I have to tell you" Irina said.

"And what's that?" Mutt asked.

"I'm pregnant…with your child" Irina said, looking down.


	3. Violence

Chapter 3

"You're what? Oh my god…what have I done?" Mutt cried, holding his head in his hands.

"You… you're not happy?" Irina asked.

"What? No! Why would I be happy? Can't you just abort it or something?" He whined. Irina looked at him hurt.

"I'm not that happy about it either Mutt but I thought you'd be more understanding than that" She said, a tear ran down her face "This is your baby, why would you want to get rid of it?" Irina asked. Then she ran back to her own tent and sat on her bed. She let the tears come streaming down. After an hour she went back to the tent.

"Irina, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you were right, this is my baby and I'm going to be there for you and support it, I love you" Mutt said.

"Thank y- wait… you love me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I didn't sleep with you for no reason Irina, I love you more than anything else in the universe, nothing will ever change that" He smiled, stroking her cheek gently.

"I love you too" She smiled. He kissed her and then held her in his arms.

"This baby is going to be perfect, just like it's mother" He smiled.

"Thank you, we'll have to keep this secret, I'll stay in the army until it starts to become obvious and then I'll quit and we can live together, I can get a job in a supermarket or corner shop" She said.

"Sounds like a plan baby" He smiled. She kissed him one last time.

"Now I've got to go" She smiled. Then she went back to her own tent. Dovchenko was in there.

"Irina, I wondered where you were!" He said rather harshly.

"Yes, I was questioning the prisoner" She said. He walked up to her raising his hands to her face and stroking her cheek.

"Of course you were" He said, pressing her up against a cabinet in the tent. His nose was touching hers now. She looked up into his eyes with a slight fear.

"Don't look at me like that with those beautiful eyes of yours" He whispered. She tried to loosen his grip on her but couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere" He said.

"Please let me go" She uttered. He ignored her and started kissing her neck gently.

"Dovchenko, nothing is going to come of this, I'm not in love with you" She said. He looked up at her. She swallowed as she realised what was about to happen. He slapped her hard across the face. It hurt more because he was so strong. She yelped and almost fell to the floor but he grabbed her and violently shoved her back up against the cabinet.

"Now, let's try again" He said. She struggled to get away. He started unbuttoning her uniform jacket, revealing the white vest underneath.

"Oh Irina, you are so, so…developed" He murmured, leaning down to kiss her chest. A tear of anger made it's way slowly down her face. He pulled the rest of her jacket off and threw it on the floor carelessly.

"Now let's get a better look at you" He grinned, slowly sliding his hand up her vest.

"N-" She was cut off as he cupped a hand over her mouth. He removed the vest and kissed around her bra-line. He forced her onto the bed and undressed.

"Oh Irina, you are going to do everything I say" He grinned.


	4. Sorry

Chapter 4

Dovchenko had finally finished with her. She was lead back on the bed motionless with exhaustion. He had been so violent with her. Biting her, being forceful, pinching her and all sorts of other horrible things.

"Get into the bed" He growled. She scattered and crawled into bed. A tear ran down her face. She felt someone get into bed next to her. She looked over to see Dovchenko.

"Come here" He said. She did as she was told and rested her head on his chest. Dovchenko noticed a cut on her cheek. He lifted her chin up so that she was facing him.

"I love you" He said.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you've done to me" She whispered, tearfully. He thumped her hard on the shoulder. She yelped. He grabbed her and kissed her violently. She didn't dare try to pull away. When he'd finished, he let her turn over so that she was facing away from him. He moved over to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. She shook her head slowly.

"No you're not" She whispered. She felt him put a hand on her stomach. She thought of the baby growing inside her. All it took was for him to punch her too hard in the stomach and the poor thing could die. More tears came to her eyes as she thought of it. She fell asleep. The next morning she went to see Mutt. Her face was still tear-stained from the night before.

"Whats the matter baby?" Mutt asked.

"H-He raped me" She cried.

"What? Who did?" Mutt cried.

"Dovchenko" She cried. He held her close to him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" He said, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, there's nothing you could have done to stop it" She whispered. He kissed her again and again.

"I promise it will never happen again" He whispered. She closed her eyes and cried into his chest. Four months later, a baby bump had started to form. It was time to hand in her notice. She sent a letter to Stalin, explaining that she was pregnant and couldn't carry on in the KGB. It didn't matter who it was with, it was none of his business. A week after she'd sent it, Dovchenko came barging into her tent. He didn't say anything, just violently shoved her up against her desk. He ripped open her uniform and pulled up her vest. His hand ran over the small bump. She looked up at him, her breath getting faster and faster as she got more and more frightened. He belted her across the face.

"How dare you!" He screeched. She looked up at him.

"I'm allowed to get pregnant if I want to" She cried.

"Who's it with?" He growled.

"Why should I tell you?" She cried.

"Who's it with!" He cried, his tone getting louder and louder.

"I'm not telling" She said. He looked into her beautiful eyes for a moment and then grabbed her rapier. He pointed it to her stomach.

"Well, the baby's going to have to die then" He growled.


	5. New Life

Chapter 5

"No! No, please! Don't do it, don't do it!" Irina cried.

"Then tell me!" Dovchenko yelled. Irina didn't want this life inside her to get hurt, she'd sworn from the day she'd discovered it that she would do anything to protect it.

"Mutt Williams" She said.

"What?" Dovchenko screeched.

"I've told you! Now get that knife away from me!" She cried. He grabbed her face with one hand.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't! I love you!" He yelled.

"You don't love me! If you did, you wouldn't have a knife pointed at me!" She cried.

"That's why, I can't bare to see you with anyone else. I would rather die, than not be with you" He said.

"In any other circumstances, I would let you kill me but this is a life, my child is inside me and I will do anything to protect it, if you love me, you'll let Mutt and I leave to do that" She said. Dovchenko said nothing, just walked out of the tent. A few minutes later he shoved Mutt into the tent.

"Now go! Before I change my mind!" He cried. Irina grabbed her suitcase and ran with Mutt behind her. They heard a loud scream in the distance. Dovchenko had stabbed himself in the heart.

"I'm sorry" Irina whispered to herself. They managed to catch a plane to London. The place where they had decided to start their new life.

"I have an apartment here that was left to me by my grandfather, he told my father to give it to his first born child before he died. Even though my Dad was practically fifty at the time, I think he knew I was out there somewhere" Mutt smiled. Irina kissed him.

"I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" He smiled. Three hours later they were settled into their new apartment and were both looking for a job. A week later Irina found a vacancy at the local supermarket and Mutt found one in an office a few days later.

"When is your first scan going to be again?" Mutt asked. He and Irina were curled up on the sofa together. Irina was moving her hand gently in a circle over the bump.

"Next week" She smiled.

"Fantastic" Mutt smiled, kissing the top of her head. They loved their new life so much. Irina seemed happier than she used to be. There was never a bad day between them.

"I miss you so much when I'm at work" Mutt said, stroking her hair gently.

"I miss you too" She said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her nose, forehead, both cheeks and her lips. She smiled.

"I love it when you do that" She said.

"Good because I'll never stop loving you" He smiled.


	6. We Need To Talk

Chapter 6

Two months later, Irina and Mutt were sitting at the dinner table together.

"Irina, can I talk to you about something?" Mutt asked.

"Of course darling" Irina smiled, resting a hand on his hand.

"I'm not ready for this" He said.

"Not ready for what?" She asked.

"You know, this baby" He said.

"Well, nor am I but we can do this together" She said.

"But I'm too young to be having a child" He said. Irina looked at him with tears of anger in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm ready for this either? Do you think I planned for this to happen? Maybe if you hadn't have fucked me in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation!" Irina yelled.

"Oh so this is my fault is it? You could have had an abortion!" He cried.

"That wasn't an option Mutt" Irina said looking down.

"Yes it was! Why don't you just have it adopted when it's born?" He cried.

"That is not an option either!" She cried.

"Why not?" He yelled.

"Because I don't want this baby, our baby that we created may I mention, having to deal with what I had to deal with. I mean who knows what kind of parents our baby could have!" Irina cried.

"We have to take those risks!" Mutt said.

"You don't understand do you? Do you know what it's like to be put into care? Do you know what it's like not knowing whether you are going to live to see the next day? Do you know what it's like being beaten every day until you can hardly even crawl? No! Because you have never been put in any of those situations! I don't want that for our child!" She cried.

"I don't care!" Mutt yelled.

"You don't care?" Irina uttered. Mutt swallowed as she got up.

"How can you say that?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. She walked off to the bedroom and slammed the door loudly. Mutt punched the table. How could he have been so stupid? He didn't really know what to think of this baby. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He didn't want anyone to depend on him to stay alive. Then he remembered. Irina was carrying this child. He could just pack up and leave! He knew it was the most horrible and cruel thing he could ever do but at that moment in time he didn't care. He wanted to be free. He waited for an hour and then slowly crept to the bedroom. Irina was lying fast asleep, hand on bump, on the bed. Mutt loved her so much, he thought for a moment about staying. Maybe this could work out. But then, he remembered what was at stake. He'd have to pay for this child and support it. He didn't want to have to do that. He took a suitcase out of the cupboard. Packed all of his belongings quietly. Kissed Irina on the cheek and then went into the living room. He decided to leave her a note explaining is disappearance.

_Irina,_

_I know what you must be thinking right now, but the truth is… I can't do this. I'm leaving and you won't ever see me again. I hope it goes well with the baby and everything._

_Love Mutt xx_

He left it on the table and went to catch the next flight.


	7. Carrying On

Chapter 7

Irina slowly raised her head from her pillow. She must have fallen asleep the night before after she'd been crying. She'd been so hurt about his remarks. How could he not care about their baby? Her hand involuntarily moved to the bump and stroked it gently. She loved the baby already. It was her own flesh and blood. She slowly got up and realised that Mutt was not beside her. He must have slept on the sofa. She went into the living room only to find it empty. Mutt must have gone to work. But it was a Sunday. He had Sundays off. Her heart started beating faster.

"Mutt!" She called. When no one answered she went into the kitchen. It was empty. She frantically went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. All of his clothes and other belongings were gone. She sat on the bed stunned. Fear crept into her. Where had he gone? She went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. That's when she saw the note. She grabbed it violently, almost tearing it and quickly scanned it.

"Mutt! How could you do this to me!" She screamed loudly. She tore the note up angrily until it was no more than a few shards on the floor. She thumped the cushions on the sofa violently. How the hell was she going to do this on her own? How could he just bail out on her like that? Why? All of these questions kept swimming around in her head. She should have known that he didn't care about her or the baby. The baby. It smacked her in the face. She suddenly tried to compose herself. She was strong enough to look after herself when she was just seven years old. She could do this. But she loved Mutt so much. She couldn't bear to live without him. The pain ripped her heart in two. She only had three months left of her pregnancy. Was that enough time to heal herself enough to bring a child into the world? She didn't know. She hated Mutt at that very moment in time. She thought he loved her and cared for her. He told her that he would be there for her, no matter what happened. He was so selfish! Then Irina remembered. Maybe Mutt had Sundays off work but she didn't. She looked at the clock.

"Oh for fuck sake!" She yelled. Getting up and quickly shoving her uniform on. She walked as fast as she could to work. She didn't want to run because she was afraid that it would harm the baby. She went into the staff room at the back of the supermarket. It was inside a warehouse.

"You're late!" Roger the manager called.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry" Irina cried.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Irina looked at him. No she wasn't okay but she didn't want everyone else to know that.

"Yes I'm fine thank you, just the pregnancy hormones I guess" She said, stifling a smile.

"I see… okay then, could you stack these pizzas in aisle five please?" He asked.

"Of course sir" She smiled.


	8. Another Life

Chapter 8

Irina had just come home from work early. She'd been feeling terrible aching pains in her stomach. She lay on the sofa and dwelled on the past three months. She was now in the last month of her pregnancy and she still couldn't find a way to deal with the pain of losing Mutt. She kept reminding herself that it was he who had left her out of selfishness. He didn't want to be with her or the baby. She stroked her bump to soothe the pain. Over the past three months she had been going to work as usual. It was the only way she could take her mind off of things.

They had insisted that she go on maternity leave early but she refused. She was due to take it the next week. She let out a yelp as the shooting pain in her stomach got more and more intense. She didn't know it this was normal. She decided to go and get herself checked out at the hospital. She considered phoning them but was in so much pain, she couldn't. She slowly lifted herself off of the sofa. Suddenly she felt water gush down her legs.

"Oh my god!" She cried as she realised that she had gone into labour early. She would have to phone them now. She managed to grab the phone and dial the emergency number.

"Hello! Ambulance please. Yes! I've gone into labour, could you please send an ambulance round" She cried frantically. She told them her address. Five minutes later there was a knock at her door. She quickly got up and was taken to hospital on a stretcher.

When they got there she was transferred to a wheelchair and taken to the emergency ward. They put her in a hospital gown and lay her down on the bed. Her midwife came in and did the usual tests and checkups. A heart monitor was strapped to the bump. Irina was so scared. Mutt was supposed to be here comforting her, holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be alright. Panic flowed through her. Why had she kidded herself that she could do this? She wasn't strong enough. It was too late now. She wasn't going to give up. Four hours later, she was sitting up in bed, holding her new baby boy in her arms, rocking him gently. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at him. He had jet-black hair like hers and dark brown eyes. One of his hands were wrapped tightly around her finger.

"I will always love you. Mama will protect you and keep you safe. You deserve the happiest life in the universe. You're so beautiful and handsome. You are going to have a beautiful wife and children that will make you so happy. Whatever you do with your life, I will be here to support you. I will never let you down" She whispered, her voice choking up as tears fell down her cheeks. He looked up at her as if to say that he understood and knew that what she was saying was true. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

"Your name is going to be… George. George Spalko" She smiled, hugging him closer to her. He yawned and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, looking so relaxed. She was going to be there for him no matter what.


	9. George

Chapter 9

"Mama? Can we go to the park when we're done?" George asked. He and Irina were doing some shopping. George needed some new clothes and they were running low on food.

"Of course baby, we can have a picnic there if you want" Irina smiled, ruffling his black, floppy, chin-length hair.

"Yay!" George squealed, jumping up and down happily. He was now three years old. Irina loved him so much. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She hadn't explained to him about his father, even though he had asked before. She would do that at the right time when he could understand properly. She bent down and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you Mama" He said.

"I love you too Georgie Peorgie, more than anything else in the universe" She smiled. He wrapped his small arms around her waist. She held him close to her and stroked his hair.

"When I grow up, can I work in a supermarket too?" He asked. Irina had started work again. For some reason George absolutely loved it there. Everyone there loved him too. To be honest Irina wasn't a big fan of the place but if it made him happy, she was happy too.

"Of course you can" She said. He jumped up and down excitedly again. Irina laughed.

"Come on you little monkey" She giggled.

"Can I hold your hand Mama?" He asked.

"Of course my darling" She smiled, clasping his small hand in hers. When they'd finished the shopping, they went back to the flat they lived in. Irina unpacked the shopping and made up a picnic. George watched her inquisitively, placing his hands on the worktop. She ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

"Can I take my football to the park?" He asked.

"Of course my darling, go and find it" She smiled, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Okay!" He cried happily, running off to his bedroom. He had his own room but sometimes he crawled into bed with Irina. He came running back out with his football, a smile beaming on his face. They walked to the park. Irina insisted that they take George's pushchair with them but he blatantly didn't want to sit in it.

"Hold that ball tightly, don't let it go in the road" Irina smiled. Whenever she told him things like this or told him that something he did was wrong, she always said it gently, so as not to scare him. She knew what it was like to be shouted at and she didn't want George to be scared of her in any way.

"Okay Mama" He smiled. When they got to the park George helped Irina put a blanket down.

"Can I play with my ball?" He asked.

"Yes darling, just while I'm getting the food ready and then you'll have to have your lunch. Stay close where I can see you" She smiled.

"Yes Mama" He said. He ran off happily with his ball. Irina watched him with a massive smile on her face as he played. She was so happy. She never thought that any child would want to associate themselves with her but he never wanted to be anywhere else but by her side. He loved her.

"Lunch is ready!" She called.


	10. Life As It Is

Chapter 10

It was 7:00pm. Irina was going to put George to bed at 7:30pm. George was watching a kids programme. His head was nestled in Irina's lap, while she stroked his hair gently. She leaned over and kissed his forehead every now and again. Every time, he snuggled in further. He eventually fell asleep. Irina gently picked him up.

"Come on Georgie Peorgie, let's get you to bed" She whispered, kissing his cheek. He stirred a little as she carried him into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. As soon as she lay him down he turned over and snuggled into his teddy 'Miguel'. Irina sat on his bed and watched him sleep. How could Mutt have left this lovely child with her? How could he have trusted her with him? He was so innocent an fragile, she was always afraid that she was going to hurt him or scare him. She was so tired that she decided to go to bed herself.

Meanwhile, Mutt was sitting in an airport, waiting for the next flight to London. He had been in Austin working as a lawyer. It had been great for him but he'd been sacked. He thought that he'd find a better job and make a better living in London. He also had another reason to go there but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. _"Flight to London is now ready for take off" _sounded over the loudspeakers.

"Mama?" Irina was being shaken gently. She turned over and switched on the nearby light. A very sleepy George was standing next to her bed.

"Mama, I'm scared" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh darling, what are you scared of?" Irina asked.

"Monsters and the dark" He said.

"Aw sweetie, come in here, I won't let anything hurt you" She smiled, pulling back the covers. George climbed in and snuggled into Irina's chest. They lay there for a moment, just holding onto each other and then George broke the silence.

"You're very pretty Mama" He smiled.

"Aw thank you sweetie, but I'm not" She smiled.

"Yes you are! I think you are and so do all of my friends at playgroup!" George said determinedly.

"Well if you say so my darling" She smiled, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Irina turned the light off and nuzzled into his hair. He was so warm and cuddly.

"I love you George, always remember that" She whispered into his ear. Then she dropped off to sleep. The next morning they had to get up early.

"Come on George, time to get up, you've got playgroup today" She smiled, opening the curtains. She was already washed an dressed. George let out a little groan but slowly raised his head from under the covers. Irina got him ready for playgroup.

"Can I come to work with you later?" George asked.

"Of course you can my darling" Irina smiled, as she opened the flat door. Yet again, George had insisted that she did not bring the pushchair claiming that it made him look like a baby in front of all his friends.

"You are a baby though my darling, you're my baby anyway" She smiled, clasping his hand in hers.

"I know I'm you're baby but I'm a big boy" He smiled, stretching his arms.

"Oh okay then my sweetheart" She smiled. They arrived at the local playgroup that George went to.

"Goodbye, be a good boy!" She called, as he went to play with the other children.

"I will!" He called back. Then she went home. She was just walking up the steps to the top floor of the block of flats when she noticed a man on her doorstep. Then to her horror. She realised it was Mutt Williams.


	11. Mutt

Chapter 11

Irina gaped at him. Trying to take it all in. Mutt looked at her. He had wanted to see that beautiful face again for three years.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, when she'd recovered.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and I wanted to see my child" Mutt said. Irina put the key in the door.

"Well as you can see I'm doing fine and you have no right to see your child, not after what you have done" She cried.

"Please, just let me in, I can explain myself" He said.

"Well do you know what? I don't want to hear it. It was all pretty loud and clear when you decided that you were going to leave your girlfriend, the one that you were supposed to 'love', six months pregnant and heartbroken!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Irina, I didn't mean for it to be like this, please, I just want to talk" He said.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked, from the other side of the door.

"I've got a lot to say to you" He said. Irina thought about it. She decided to hear him out seeing as she knew how it felt to be ignored. She slowly opened the door.

"You've got until I have to pick up George" She said.

"Okay… wait, his name's George?" Mutt asked.

"Is there something wrong with that name? Because if there is then you should have been there to pick out a better name for him" She said, closing the door behind him.

"No, I love that name, uh… so, did you find someone else?" He asked.

"You aren't here to question me on my life, you're here to tell me why you decided it was right to leave a six month pregnant woman wondering whether the guy she loved was ever going to come back and take on his responsibility" Irina said.

"Yes well, I just didn't feel ready for this, I mean, having a child. It's a big responsibility and… do you know what? I don't even know what I was thinking when I left but once I had, I just couldn't find a way to go back to you, to throw my life away. I was consumed with selfishness and I know you'll never forgive me. I don't blame you because I can't make any excuses for what I've done. I've missed out on everything. I didn't see my little boy being born. I mean, my own child. And I feel so selfish and twisted for doing that because I know it's my fault and I have been punishing myself ever since and I will certainly be doing that for the rest of my life" Mutt said. Irina just looked at him.

"Do you know what? Could you just leave, I've already heard this" She said, opening the door.

"As you wish but I just want you to know that I will never give up again, never!" He cried. He walked out and Irina closed the door behind him. She sat down in front of the door and burst into tears. Mutt coming back had arisen all of those memories she had locked away. She felt herself drift off into a deep sleep. She woke up a few hours later. It was time to pick George up. She walked down to his playgroup. He ran up to her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Mama!" He cried, throwing his arms around her.

"Hello Georgie Peorgie, did you have a good day?" Irina asked, holding him close.

"Yes Mama, we painted pictures! I did one of me and you!" He beamed, handing her the painting.

"Oh wow my darling! That's amazing!" She cried. They walked to the supermarket where Irina worked.

"Hello George!" Roger smiled.

"Hello!" George smiled, bounding into the back office.

"Will you be a good boy and help me sort these out?" Roger asked.

"Yes!" George cried happily. Irina smiled to herself as she watched on. He was such a good boy. She'd never had to tell him off, just correct him if he did something wrong. After Irina's six hour shift they went home.

"Who's that Mama?" George asked, as he ran to the top of the stairs. Irina ran up too. Mutt was sitting outside the flat yet again. Irina was furious.

"George my darling, go inside, I'll be in, in a second" She smiled, letting George in.

"Yes Mama" George smiled. He ran inside and Irina shut the door.

"I thought I'd told you to leave" She said, folding her arms.


	12. Anger

Chapter 12

The rain pattered on the window as Irina and Mutt sat in silence. George was in his room playing because he had still not been told to come out. He wondered who the strange man was. He thought about it, while moving his toy cars around his bedroom floor. Then he had and idea. He got up and went to the door. He pressed his ear against it, to listen to what the adults were saying. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he just had to know.

"So…" Mutt said.

"Mutt, don't try and make conversation with me! I told you to leave and you didn't" Irina shouted. George had never heard his mother angry before.

"Please Irina, I just want to see my son!" Mutt cried.

"Son?" George thought. Was this his father? The man he'd always wanted to meet. He had never told his mother because he thought that she would be angry with him. He also thought that she wouldn't think that she was a good enough parent if he asked to meet his father. Without thinking George burst in.

"Are you my Daddy?" He cried, running over to where Irina and Mutt were sitting. Mutt opened his arms.

"I certainly am" He smiled, ruffling George's hair.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" George squealed.

"Really? Well here I am!" Mutt smiled. He looked up at Irina. His heart always melted at the sight of her. He never wanted to show it though. She was so beautiful and she was the mother of his child. She looked furious.

"Mutt! Get out now!" She screamed. Mutt could see her anger and decided to retreat.

"I'll see you again soon handsome" He called quickly to George as he left. He decided to come back tomorrow. Normally he wouldn't have given up so easily but he didn't want to get her really angry in front of George. Irina in her blind rage, stormed up to George.

"I told you to stay in your bloody room you stupid child!" She screamed in his face. Then she slapped him hard across the face. He yelped and fell to the floor at her feet. He looked up at her terrified. He was shaking and she could see tears running down his face. Her rage was suddenly gone.

"George, I-" Before she could finish her sentence he had got up and ran to his room has fast as his legs could carry him. Irina put her head in her hands and sat down.

"What have I done?" She cried, bursting into tears. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She quickly got up and went into George's room. He cowered away from her in a corner. She'd frightened him. She picked him up gently and held him close.

"George my baby, my baby! I'm so sorry! Mama will never hurt you again. I love you so much, more than anything in the world" She cried frantically, kissing him all over. George buried his nose into his mothers neck.

"I love you too Mama, I'm sorry for being a naughty boy" He cried.

"Hey, hey, shh. You weren't naughty my darling, that was just me being a horrible mother" She said.

"You're not a horrible mother, you're the best Mama ever!" George said. Irina took him out into the living room and sat him on her lap.

"Thank you my darling, you're the best son ever! Have you really always wanted to meet your father?" Irina asked. George nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, gently.

"Because I thought you would get angry with me" He said.

"I will never ever get angry at you my darling, I love you and you're such a good boy. It's normal for children to want to meet the parent they don't know" Irina smiled.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yes, now would you like to see him more often?" Irina asked, she knew this was a big step she was taking for herself but she knew it was what was best for George so she was willing to take it.

"Yes please Mama! Can he come round and play?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll come back, he's like that. Never give's up. Just like your Mama" She smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Now shall we make dinner?" Irina asked.

"Yes!" George squealed.


	13. Arrangements

Chapter 13

Irina woke up the next day to find George curled up next to her. She smiled to herself and gently kissed his forehead. He stirred slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. She decided to get ready for the day. She showered and put some clothes on and then went to get some breakfast ready. Just as she was pouring some milk onto George's cereal, he came out of her room.

"Morning Mama" He murmured, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Morning my darling" She smiled, ruffling his hair. She handed him his breakfast and then sat down to eat her own. It was a Tuesday so George didn't have to go to playgroup. He wolfed his breakfast down.

"Can we go and get the post now Mama?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll just finish my breakfast okay?" Irina smiled.

"Yes Mama" George grinned.

"Good boy" Irina said. She finished her breakfast quickly and then they went down to get the post. The postman arrived at 9:00am and put everyone's post in their boxes on the bottom floor of the block. Irina and George went to collect it every day except Sunday because the postman didn't come on that day. There were a few bill letters but there was also one for Irina. It wasn't addressed so the postman couldn't have put it in there. They took the mail upstairs and Irina let George open the bills. She opened her letter.

_04976321084_

_Call me if you need anything._

_Mutt x_

Irina decided to call him about seeing George. She went over to the phone and dialled the number. It rang for a few seconds and then someone picked up, as if they had been waiting for the call.

"Hello?" Someone called.

"Hello, is this Mutt?" Irina asked.

"Yes, is this Irina?" Mutt asked.

"Yeah, uh… can I ask you something?" Irina asked.

"Uh… Yep" Mutt said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today, we can sort out some arrangements about George, I think he would like to see you on a regular basis if you know what I mean" Irina said.

"Yeah, can I come over now?" Mutt asked.

"Um… yeah if you want to" Irina said.

"Okay, see you in a sec" Mutt said, hanging up. Irina heard a brief 'YES!' on the end of the phone before he'd hung up. She chuckled to herself.

"What could that be about?" She murmured. George looked up at her.

"Was that Daddy?" George asked.

"Yep, he's coming over to see you" Irina smiled, picking him up.

"Really? When?" George asked.

"He's on his way now" Irina smiled.

"Yay! I'm going to get some toys ready!" George squealed delightedly.

"Okay baby" Irina smiled. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Irina answered it. Mutt walked in.

"That was quick" Irina said.

"Yeah, I only live up the street" He said.

"Oh right" She said.

"Daddy!" George squealed, running in.

"Hello handsome!" Mutt smiled.

"Are you going to come and play?" George asked.

"Yes, in a minute, Daddy just needs to talk to your Mama for a second okay?" Mutt smiled.

"Okay" George smiled, going into his bedroom.

"So…" Mutt said.

"You can come round for and hour everyday to play with him" Irina said.

"Yep, that's fine with me" Mutt said.

"Okay" Irina said. George came running back out, pulling his toybox with him.

"Can we play out here?" George asked.

"Of course" Mutt smiled.

"You two have fun" Irina said, walking into her room and shutting the door. She didn't want to be in the same room as Mutt for more than five minutes. She was worried that she was going to fall for him again and remember what they had. She was still in love with her but he couldn't be in love with her too because he'd left her, along with his unborn son. Irina looked down. She was still angry, she just didn't want to show it in front of George. This man thought that he could just ditch her for the hardest part of parenthood and then just walk back into her life and pretend nothing happened. Well that wasn't going to happen for sure. If it wasn't for George, she wouldn't let him see him in the first place. But she wanted George to be happy more than anything. An hour passed and Irina opened the bedroom door.

"Mutt, it's time for you to go" Irina said. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow George" Mutt smiled, hugging him. Irina showed him out and then sat on the sofa. What was she going to do now?


	14. Denial

Chapter 14

Mutt kept coming round at the same time every day. George seemed to love it. He always got so excited. Irina always spent the time in her bedroom. Mutt wished that she would come out. He wanted to be able to see her beautiful face. She was such a brilliant mother. George loved her so much.

"So, what do you and Mama do together?" Mutt asked.

"Mama takes me shopping with her and I go to work with her and we go for ice cream and we go to the park and everything!" George beamed.

"Wow, she sounds like a fun Mama!" Mutt smiled.

"Yeah she is, she's the best Mama ever!" George smiled. Irina listened from the other side of her bedroom door and felt tears welling in her eyes. George was always telling her this but he was also telling Mutt. It made her feel so good as a parent. She looked at the clock. It was time for Mutt to go. She went into the living room.

"I know it's time for me to go Irina but can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah, George my darling, would you mind going in your room for a minute?" Irina asked.

"Okay Mama" George smiled. Irina looked at Mutt. He gazed into her eyes for a moment. She looked at him expectantly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She prompted.

"Yeah uh… Irina could you sit down for a moment?" Mutt asked. Irina gave him a funny look but sat down anyway.

"You see uh… well…" Mutt said, sitting down.

"Spit it out Mutt" Irina said.

"I'm still in love with you" He blurted.

"You're what?" Irina asked, wide eyed.

"I'm still in love with you, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you're the mother of my child, you're the most heartfelt, kind person I have ever known and well, I-I- I love you" Mutt said. Irina looked down. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know what? I can't do this, I really can't" Irina said.

"Then lets do it together" Mutt said, as Irina suddenly stood up.

"No, I think you should go" Irina said.

"Fine but, always remember Irina, I will never ever, ever give up on you" Mutt said, exiting. Irina looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Goodbye Mutt, don't come back tomorrow" She said.

"I won't" He said. She shut the door and burst into tears. George came out.

"Are you okay Mama?" He asked.

"Yes darling, Mama's fine" She said.

"Okay" George smiled.

"George my darling, always remember that Mama loves you, no matter what" Irina said.

"Yes Mama" George said.

"Daddy won't be coming over tomorrow" Irina said.

"Why?" George asked, disappointment in his eyes. Irina's heart sunk as she saw it.

"He's got some things to do okay baby?" Irina said.

"Okay Mama" George said.

"Come here my Georgie peorgie" She smiled, picking him up and plonking him on her lap. He wrapped his little arms around her.

"I love you Mama" He said.

"I love you too darling, more than anything else in the universe" Irina smiled. She felt him smile. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Will Daddy come and see me after tomorrow?" George asked.

"I expect so my darling" Irina said.


	15. A Bright Light

Chapter 15

The next day Irina and George went to the supermarket where she worked. Roger was off sick so Irina had been asked to take the post as the deputy manager was on a business trip for another job. She sat down at the desk. George was having fun manically spinning around on a spinny chair. Irina picked up a batch of letters that were bound together on the desk. They were addressed to the manager. Irina shrugged her shoulders and opened them. She was the manager for however long Roger was off.

"What are they for Mama?" George asked.

"I don't know honey" Irina said, scanning one of them. It was a bill for £40,000.

"What the hell!" Irina cried. George jumped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing my darling, Roger has to pay back a lot of money to a man" Irina said.

"Oh" George said.

"Never mind, it doesn't affect me" Irina said.

"Can I go and run around the shop?" George asked.

"Yes, but only until opening time" Irina smiled.

"Okay" George smiled, dashing out. She chuckled to herself. When they went home later on, Mutt was carrying a box inside the flat next door. Irina looked at him.

"Do you want to come and look at my flat George?" Mutt asked.

"Wait, your flat? Are you serious?" Irina cried.

"Yep, it was supposed to be a surprise" Mutt said.

"It's a surprise alright!" Irina said, trying not to get angry in front of George. She was absolutely furious.

"I can't believe you!" She cried.

"I want to see my son more often, is that a problem?" Mutt asked.

"No it's not as long as I don't have to see you too" Irina said.

"What is your problem?" Mutt asked.

"What is my problem? How can you ask me that? You know what my problem is!" Irina cried.

"Well Irina, I've tried" Mutt said.

"Well blatantly not hard enough, come on George my darling" Irina said, picking him up and taking him inside their flat. When she'd set him down George looked up at her.

"Why don't you like Daddy?" George asked.

"Well, when you were in Mama's tummy, Daddy was a little bit confused and feeling very selfish so he left Mama to bring you up on her own" Irina said. George looked down.

"Daddy didn't want me?" George asked.

"No, no sweetie, I'm sure it wasn't that. He was young and probably wasn't ready to be a Daddy" Irina said.

"Will I ever be a Daddy?" George asked.

"Yes, you will find a woman who will love you more than anything and you will have lot's of babies with her" Irina smiled.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yep" Irina smiled.

"No girls at playgroup like me" George frowned.

"Why not honey?" Irina asked.

"Because I'm ugly and stupid" He said.

"Don't be silly, you're not ugly! Or stupid. You're the most handsome and intelligent boy on the planet!" Irina smiled, stroking his hair.

"Thank you Mama" George smiled.

"Come on, it's late, let's get you to bed" Irina smiled.

"Okay" He yawned. She washed him and helped him get ready for bed and then tucked him in.

"Goodnight my sweetheart" She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Mama" He smiled. Just as she exited the room, there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it. It was Mutt.

"Look, I don't really want to see you right now so-" She was cut off.

"Please, just let me in" Mutt said, his voice choking up.

"O-okay" Irina said, letting him in. He leaned on the worktop.

"I've been patient Irina, very patient" He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everytime I have come round, I have had my heart wrenched out by your face. You are so beautiful and loving and caring, I mean… you're just perfect in every way. And I know you don't believe me because of what I did and now I'm here to tell you that I will never ever do that to you again. This experience had taught me that you have to take care of your responsibilities and that once you let go of the ones you love… you never get them back. Now I love you and George more than anything else in the universe, more than my own life! I would die for you two. I made the most stupid mistake ever and I can never take that back. All I want is to be with you and George and be the family we should have been" He said, tears falling down his face. Irina had also started crying. She was nodding.

"I understand" She choked. "I just want to be a family again too but I just, I just don't understand why you did that and I know that you don't either. The reason I always stay in my room when you come over is because I kept getting my heart broken every time I saw you. I love you Mutt" She uttered.

"You do?" Mutt asked. Irina looked down and then started nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I do" She said.

"Come here" He whispered, grabbing her. He pulled her closer and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before in his life.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that" He said.

"Same here" She said. Suddenly Mutt reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box. He got down on one knee and opened it revealing a ring.

"Irina Anya Spalko, can we start again as husband and wife?" He asked. Irina's eyes widened.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried. He slipped the ring on her finger. Two years later, Irina and Mutt were married and Irina was in the hospital, giving birth to their baby girl. They named her Melaina. At last they were a happy family.

**Thanks mel for everything! **


End file.
